


Simon and Bram vs the Empty House

by theyellowcurtains



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Awkward Parental Conversations, Cuddling, I'm not really sure how to tag this so like??, M/M, Smut, Talking, Wow, if theres something I should tag tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: All holidays it had been parents hovering, Simon’s younger sister needing to be driven places, Bram’s dad coming to visit, and friends always interrupting them. By this point the boys just wanted to have on night for themselves.





	Simon and Bram vs the Empty House

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t understand America’s school terms so I’m trying, please bare with me. I think that American school starts in August? I’m not sure, all my knowledge is based off movies.

There’s a week left before school starts back up and this has been the only night that Simon and Bram have managed to be alone together for. All holidays it had been parents hovering, Simon’s younger sister needing to be driven places, Bram’s dad coming to visit, and friends always interrupting them. By this point the boys just wanted to have on night for themselves.

The opportunity arose when Bram’s mum announced that she had to go interstate for work and Bram would be home alone for two nights. Of course his first instinct was to call Simon and tell him that _finally_ they could have some time to themselves.

“Hey baby, what’s up?” Simon answers a little skeptically, Bram doesn’t enjoy phone calls and will almost always text unless something is wrong.

“Hi! I have news!” Bram wanted to get straight to it, he needed to get this time with Simon more than anything in the world right now. It wasn’t even for the reasons most teenagers would be excited for a night home alone with their boyfriend. Bram just wanted to be with Simon _alone_ and have him all to himself.

“Oh shit, this is bad. You called. Okay give me a second.” Bram hears as Simon pulls the phone away from his face and takes a deep breath. “Okay, tell me?”

“Mum’s going away for a work emergency, a hospital in Columbus needs a nurse after some huge thing, doesn’t matter really. It means that I have the house to myself tonight so I was thinking..” Bram trailed off wanting Simon to fill in the blank space.

“Holy shit.” Simon almost shouts, “You’ve got the house to yourself and I don’t have any plans because my oh-to-hot boyfriend was busy up until five minutes ago…”

“You gonna come over?” Bram asks, rocking on his feet.

“Of course. I might have to lie to my parents though, say your mum’s in town or whatever.” Simon sighs. Bram knows that Simon hates lying to his parents, but he’s also terrified of them finding out that he and Bram do things that they wouldn’t really be all that grateful to know. Bram sort of thinks they’d actually be fine with it as long as Simon was being honest with them and keeping safe, they’re cool parents like that.

“Maybe you shouldn’t, like what if something happens and we have to call them? Wouldn’t it be better if they knew and understood from the start rather than discover that you’ve been lying to them?” Bram asks, the lying also makes his head spin and stomach churn. Terrified of being caught.

“Okay. I’m gonna try this not lying thing, but if I don’t reply to your texts and I don’t show up it’s because I’ve either been skinned of really grounded.” Simon says with a light chuckle in his voice that does a terrible job of masking his nerves.

“Okay. Text me if you can, tell me when you’re coming.” Bram is grinning to himself again, so ready for Simon to be there.

“I’m gonna do it now. I love you and I will maybe see you later.” Simon speaks with a softer voice whenever he says ‘I love you’, it’s one of the sweetest things Bram’s noticed about Simon.

“I love you, text me how it goes” Bram hangs up almost immediately after. He needs to go and meet Garrett because he promised they get some practice before school starts up again.

“Mum!” Bram calls out walking out of his room. “I gotta go meet Garrett.”

“Okay, but come here first we need to talk!” His mum calls back.

Bram knows she’s in her room, he also knows this means he’s probably going to have to deal with one of his mum’s safety talks. He walks in and falls down to be sitting on her bed while she’s folding and packing clothes.

“So, I understand that you’re nearly an adult or whatever. I also understand that this talk is a little overdue even though I tried when you first told me things, but I needed to learn more before I could talk to you properly and maturely, okay?” Bram’s mum starts.

“Okay?” Bram hates these. Sometimes it’s her telling him about how to be safe with drinking and about if he wants to throw a party he needs to know how to keep it under control and not break things, she’s told him about what would happen if he’d experiment with drugs and that she would help him if he ever got addicted. But the worst of all are the talks that are about him and Simon.

“I’m glad you’re honest with me as much as you can be, it’s a really great part of your character, and I’m really glad that you told me you’re inviting Simon over. However that means we need to talk about either some ground rules or sort of just have you be flat out honest with me. I know that you’re both completely gone for each other, it’s a little embarrassing buddy, and I also know that you’re teenagers and there’s a lot going on for you. I just need you to promise me that if anything happens you will be safe?”

“Mum, we’ve already talked about this. Every time even oral remember?” Bram hopes quoting her will end this conversation sooner.

“I know, but you have a boyfriend now and it’s likely that you two will want to get intimate at some point, which is very normal. I just really need you to make sure you’re being safe and that everything you’re doing is consensual and that when you decide to take that step-“

“Oh god, if I tell you we’re already having sex will you stop?” Bram cuts his mum off really wanting this to be over. He gets she’s just trying to be supportive and make sure he doesn’t do something stupid, but he really doesn’t want to have to talk about it.

“Oh.” Bram’s mum pauses folding a shirt looking down at it.

“Yeah, oh.” Bram feels the awkward tension flooding the room. “I really didn’t want to have to tell you because it’s private and I don’t know if Simon is okay with you knowing and I don’t want him to be uncomfortable. I promise that we’re being safe, we’ve got everything covered.”

“Okay. I feel like I should have maybe tried this talk earlier then. Thank you for being honest with me. I still want you to be safe and before you even think about doing anything without condoms you have to both be tested, even if both of you have only ever done things with each other you need to be 100% sure.” Bram’s mum resumed packing. “Okay you go now. I won’t be here when you get back, I’ll text you when I’m there and when I’m leaving to come home.”

“Okay. Thanks mum. Thank you for not being weird about this too, and not like grounding me or forbidding me from seeing Simon anymore.” Bram chuckles at the idea of his mum trying to tell him he can’t be with Simon, she wouldn’t do that not in a million years.

“I’m not going to ground you for having sex Abraham. You’re old enough to make your own choices about your body and what you want. I’m not going to control that, you’re going to be an adult next year and it’s going to be easier if you learn how to make choices about what you want while you’re living at home with me and not while you’re at college and pushed into it with no idea how you should go about it.”

 

-

 

Bram came home two hours later to an empty house. It was okay though, he expected it and he really doesn’t mind being alone for a little while. He got a text from Simon while out with Garrett saying that he’ll be over at 17.00 and it’s currently 16.30.

Bram’s glad that Simon’s still allowed to come over. It means that Simon’s mum didn’t mind too much about Bram and Simon being alone together for a night no matter what they’re doing.

Bram dumps his gym bag on the floor next to his desk and goes to have a quick shower before Simon gets there. Bram doesn’t really thing Simon would appreciate the smell of sweat and grass stains. Doesn’t really sound appealing. Bram’s quick with the shower, just going through the basics before throwing on sweatpants. He doesn’t bother with a shirt because it’s summer still and his house is warm enough to not need one really.

He goes to sit in the lounge and waste time before Simon gets there when he see’s a box with a note taped on it no the coffee table.

_“I know you said you’ve got it covered, but just to make sure - Mum X”_

Bram’s slightly glad his mum is looking out for him, but he also wants a hole to open up and swallow him because his mum giving him condoms is not something he ever wanted to experience in his life.

Thankfully before Bram could overthink what the fuck that meant, Simon was ringing the bell. Bram almost ran to his door to let his boyfriend in. It was ridiculous how a minute ago he wasn’t wanting to exist and now all he cared about was having Simon in his arms and being able to kiss the top of his head.

“Mmm, look at you! Not even a snack, you’re a three course meal.” Simon said cheekily while running his hands up over Bram’s stomach and chest to wrap his arms around Bram’s neck.

Bram wraps his arms around Simon and squeezes him tight. He knows it’s strange, but he smells the top of Simons head after kissing it, loving how he smells entirely like Simon. A little like the apple shampoo he uses, a little like coffee, and a lot like clean linens, which is the weirdest part. It’s the best smell Bram can think of.

“Babe, as much as I’m loving this we should probably go inside, I can feel your neighbour glaring at us again.” Simon says into Bram’s neck.

“If we’re gonna move you’re gonna have to let go.” Bram points out.

“Mmm, don’t wanna but I guess.” Simon pouts pulling out of the hug and picking up his bag from where he dropped it on the ground. “Come with me to put this in your room?” Simons clearly in a really cheeky mood tonight and Bram is living for it.

After shutting the door Bram follows Simon through the house as if it isn’t his own. Simon drops his bag down next to where Bram dumped his gym bag when he came back. Simon grins to himself before pulling something out of the bag.

“You really should wear this more often.” Simon holds up Bram’s old football shorts. Simon knows that they’re a little too short on Bram and has voiced to Bram about how great his ass looks in them.

“No I shouldn’t. I’d get kicked off the team for indecency.” Bram shakes his head smiling.

“Find then, you should just wear them for me.” Simon beams at Bram, who can’t help but reach out to hold Simon’s face between and kiss him sweetly.

“Hi.” Bram says softly after pulling back.

“Hi.” Simon grins. “We’re really alone.”

“We are. What do you wanna do?”

“Lay in your bed and order a pizza for now, maybe some other stuff later?”

“Perfect plan.” Bram kisses Simon one more time before letting go of him and walking to get his phone.

They order the pizzas and decide to spend the time waiting in the living room so they don’t miss the doorbell. Bram’s sitting with his legs crossed facing Simon who’s mirroring him. Simon’s fiddling with Bram’s fingers while they’re talking.

“What’d you say to your mum for it to be okay for you to stay tonight?” Bram asks.

“I was kinda just really honest. I told mum that you’d invite me over for the night and when she asked if your mum would be here I said no. It was kinda quiet for like a minute before she said anything and honestly what she said could not have been worse.” Simon pauses to put his face in his hands for a second. “She looked me dead in the eye and said ‘well at least I already know you’re having sex so we don’t need to talk about that’ I wanted to die Bram. It was the worst fucking thing.”

“Oh my god. That’s so awful, but how did she know?” Bram laughs before turning a little serious, how _did_ Simon’s mum know?

“Well _apparently_ we scarred my poor sister because she didn’t know you were over one day and walked in on us and clearly we didn’t notice. She told mum who told dad and apparently Alice knows too so my whole family knows and we can never go back there again because I’ll die of embarrassment.” Simon looks dead serious saying this.

“Do you wanna hear something that might make you feel a little better?” Bram suggested.

“I don’t know if anything will help but sure.”

“I straight up told my mum about us to stop an awkward conversation which resulted in her leaving a box on condoms on the coffee table for me? Us?”

“Holy shit that’s bad.” Simon whispers. “We just can’t ever be seen again. I don’t even know if we should look at each other.”

“Awh, but I like looking at you.” Bram teased, leaning forward to lightly run his fingers up Simon’s sides before turning on him and relentlessly tickling him.

Simon threw himself backwards trying to get away. “No, ah Bram! Abraham Louis Greenfeld!” Simon squirmed away from Bram, gracefully falling off the couch.

“You okay down there babe?” Bram asked through laugher.

“No I’m broken and I hate you.” Simon pouts, not even trying to sit up.

“Nah, you love me.” Bram grinned, the doorbell ringing immediately after he spoke.

Bram stepped over Simon who sat up to slap Bram’s ass as he walked past. “Hey!” Bram yells as a response. He grabs the pizza off the delivery person and pays them before walking straight past Simon to the kitchen. Even though his mum isn’t there Bram’s still afraid to break their ‘No eating in any room that isn’t the kitchen rule it’ll fuck up the carpet’ rule.

Simon follows through a minute later, hauling himself up to sit on the counter. Bram grins at Simon, putting the box down next to him and standing between his legs. Simon ducks down to kiss Bram on his cheeks before Bram holds his face still to kiss him properly. Bram’s hands fall to be wrapped around Simons waist. Simon’s hands end up on the back of Bram’s head, fingertips hiding in the bottom of where Bram’s hair gets longer. Bram playfully drops his hands down to grip at Simon’s ass before pulling away.

“It’s so weird kissing you when you’re taller than me.” Bram confesses. It’s a little nice, Bram never thought he’d actually kiss a guy taller than him being 6’4” and yeah sure technically this isn’t Simon being taller than him it’s still interesting.

“Shut up I know I’m short.” Simon’s face is a little flushed from the kissing.

“You’re perfect Simon size.” Bram tries to tease but he ends up just sounding more sappy than anything.

“Okay, shut up now. We gotta eat so the pizza doesn’t get cold when we get distracted.” Simon starts shuffling to get off the bench.

“We’re gonna get distracted are we?” Bram smirks stepping away so Simon can get down.

“You know it.” He winks going over to get two plates out for them.

Bram places a couple slices on each plate sliding them over to the stools so they can sit and eat, another rule from when Bram was little that he can’t seem to break ‘You have to sit down when you eat.’

 

-

 

Thirty minutes later the boys are completely done with the food and a little over trying to balance on the stools while they talk so they quickly pack up, Bram grabbing two water bottles from the fridge before walking to his room.

Simon was already in there sitting on his bed scrolling through something on his phone. Bram took a second to just look at him, Bram honestly believes he’s the luckiest guy in the whole world to be able to love Simon Spier and have him love him back.

Bram walks towards him and flops down on the bed. Simon locks his phone and dropping it down text to him before laying down to look at Bram. Simon reaches over and pokes Bram’s cheek.

“You’re pretty.” He smiles a blinding smile that makes Bram’s heart speed up.

“If I’m pretty then you’re absolutely breathtaking.” Bram replies being honest.

Simon just smiles wider before kissing Bram so softly and sweetly. The kiss doesn’t stay as soft and as innocent for long as Simon is moving to straddle Bram while running his hands up and down over his chest. When Simon pulled back to catch his breath Bram got him to hop up so they could move to reduce the risk of them falling off the bed.

Bram laid between Simons legs, kissing him passionately already feeling that burning urge to be as close as he can be to him. Every time since the first time they got back kissing Bram has noticed something a little different. This time is glaringly obvious that the house is empty, Bram’s door is even open. Thinking about the door being open makes Bram feel both a little weird and very excited, but the more he thinks about it the weirder it gets until he has to get up and close it.

“Just, give me a second.” Bram gets up in lightning speed, shutting the door and climbing over Simon again.

“What was that?” Simon giggles, as in actually giggles because apparently this boy has the capacity to be more adorable.

“It’s too weird having open.” Bram explains knowing Simon will get it.

“Fair enough.” Simon accepts Bram’s explanation while gently pulling his head down so he can kiss him.

Simon lets his hands wonder a bit, dragging his nails lightly down Bram’s back before getting a good grip on his ass and guiding Bram’s hips against his. Bram quickly gets the message and gently grinds down against Simon. They keep at a slow pace, kissing messily around gasps and quiet moans.

Bram slid one of his hands up Simon’s shirt, dragging it up to his neck signaling that he wanted it off. Simon sat up and helped pull it off before throwing it somewhere on the floor. Bram sat up resting on his knees, looking at every part of Simon that was visible to him. He’s adorably flushed, already breathing faster. He’s got smudge marks all over his glasses because apparently neither of them had thought to take them off.

“You’re really hot like this.” Simon says, a hand reaching out to rub lightly over the bottom of Bram’s stomach.

“Mmm, I can promise you’re more hot.” Bram leans back over Simon to kiss him again, needing to after watching his expression change from completely fond to lust filled and urgent.

Simon pushes himself into the mattress more to gain space between them while also sliding a hand down Bram’s torso to his pants.

Simon squeezes Bram through the material while talking through the kiss. “This is really hot.”

Bram just groans as a response to that. He sits up again and starts to unbutton Simon’s jeans, he knows that it can’t be comfortable wearing them anymore. Simon lifts his hips to help Bram with getting them off. Once he’s got them off he’s tossing them on the floor as well.

If there’s one huge thing Bram’s learnt from sex with Simon is that when they’re doing it Bram is messy as fuck, clothes everywhere and messed up sheets. He knows it’s gross but sometimes he is fine with having cum dry on him a little bit because he is wrapped up in Simon and what they’ve just done or are doing.

Bram looks over Simon again, it’s never any less amazing getting to see Simon in this state. He’s laying his legs spread to fit Bram between them, still flushed and his eyes wide and hopeful. His chest slightly sweaty, but not in a bad way at all. And of course, it’s such a sight to be able to see that he’s hard through his boxers. Bram feels a little guilty and like he’s objectifying his boyfriend when he stares a little.

Simon reaches up and pushes Bram slightly, directing Bram to lay down. Simon reaches over to Bram’s waistband, pulling his sweats down over his hips a little before looking up at Bram to make sure it’s okay. Bram smiles and nods, letting Simon know it’s okay to continue.

Simon pull his bands the rest of the way down and off, grinning at Bram wickedly. “No boxers, cheeky.” Simon doesn’t really give Bram a chance to reply before he’s got his mouth on him.

“Fuck fuck fuck” is all Bram can say. He can feel all the muscles in his stomach and thighs tensing from the sensation of Simon’s mouth wrapped around him.

Simon’s got a hand on Bram’s stomach, something he’s confessed he does because he loves feeling how much Bram tenses and relaxes while he’s blowing him. Bram doesn’t mind as long as Simon doesn’t stop with his magic mouth. It still shocks Bram how good Simon is at giving blowjobs, maybe it was because of the excessive amount of fan fiction he’s read, or maybe he’s just a natural.

Bram feels bad because of his death drip on Simon’s hair, but the closer he gets the more Bram feels he needs to be holding on to ground himself.

“Simon, Simon, I need you to stop. Gonna be over too soon please.” Bram’s brain get’s a little messy when he’s close and it makes it hard to tell Simon when he needs him to stop during these kind of situation.

However Simon knows Bram well enough to understand. He keeps a hand wrapped around the base of Bram’s dick before shuffling around to be able to kiss Bram again.

“What do you wanna do now?” Simon asks while pulling his boxers off.

“Well…” Bram takes a hold of Simon’s hips pulling him to lay between his legs. He grinds up against Simon a little timidly, testing if it’s okay. “Maybe just this for a bit?”

“Okay, but kiss me as well.” Simon says, mirroring Bram’s movements.

Bram squeezes Simon’s ass, encouraging him to keep moving, as well as tease him a little by circling a finger around his hole. Bram knows it’s something Simon enjoys, especially when he starts pushing back like he does when Bram is actually fingering him.

“Baby, I want you inside me please.” Simon asks, moving from laying on top of Bram to being beside him.

“Yeah? You want that tonight?” Sometimes they swap it up but really Simon enjoys getting fucked more than topping and a lot of the time Bram will let Simon choose.

“Yes, please.” Simon has a hand reaching behind him and putting pressure on his hole, something Bram’s seen him do a few times but hasn’t ever asked why.

“Okay, just give me a second.” Bram gets up and walks to his closet where he has lube and condoms stashed where no one could just stumble across them.

Bram goes back over to Simon with the supplies. Simon now laying on his back his legs spread for Bram. Bram situates himself with his chest on the mattress. Bram kisses the inside of Simons thigh while pressing a lubed finger into him carefully. Simon tells Bram he just wants this part to be quick so he can actually be inside him as soon as he can.

In no time Bram’s laying over Simon and pushing in slowly. Simon’s told Bram that this part is both the best and worst part for him. He loves knowing that it’s Bram and his body is wanting to take him badly, but he hates that no matter how prepared he is it’s uncomfortable enough to get distracted from the good part. Bram tries to be as gentle as he can to make it easier for Simon.

When Bram bottoms out Simon left out a breath and Bram and feels him relax. Bram kisses Simon’s temple, doing everything he can to stay still.

“It’s okay if you move, you won’t hurt me I promise.” Simon looks into Bram’s eyes while talking, making the moment feel almost sweet.

Bram’s still careful when he pulls back and pushed back in. He’s gentle for a while before he lets himself get lost in sensations and how Simon’s reacting. He holds onto Simon’s hips while shuffling onto his knees so he changes the angle and it’s easier to move.

It doesn’t take a lot longer before Bram’s close again, he can only hope that Simon is too. Bram wraps his hand around Simon to help him get off faster.

“Mm, Bram, gonna cum. Need you to keep going.” Simon finishes his sentence with a high and needy whine and by arching his back. Bram knows that this means Simon is gone, he’s coming and Bram needs to pay some attention so he doesn’t hurt his boy.

Bram can feel Simon tensing around him and can feel a wetness on his hand. Bram continues fucking Simon through his orgasm, needing to reach his own a quickly as he can before he’s hurting his boy. Simon is reaching out and resting his hand on Bram’s chest, rubbing his thumb over his nipple. It’s a weird sensation that Bram had never thought of before being with Simon but holy fuck is it good. It’s almost a sure fire way to get him off quickly and Simon really knows this and uses that knowledge at the best times.

Really it’s what pushes Bram over the edge. He pushes his hips flush against Simon staying there while his legs shake and his mind goes blank. He can feel Simon rubbing over his back in a comforting manner. As soon as Bram is able to think properly he pulls out again very carefully and throws away the condom before moving to lay facing Simon rather than on top of him.

Simon rests a hand on Bram’s cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly over his cheekbone. “You tired now baby?”

“A little, not enough to not want to stay awake and spend time with you.” Bram says, he knows he gets sappy during this time. He gets into this sleepy state where he just says what’s on his mind and could possibly admit to things he’d never even think of around other people normally.

“You could sleep you know that?” Simon says sweetly, he get’s really kind afterwards and will do whatever Bram wants to, which is normally just laying in bed and talking.

“Yeah, but I wanna spend some actual alone time with you that isn’t fucking or sleeping.” Bram smiles thinking about how they’re finally actually alone.

“I love spending time with you too, I’ve missed you these holidays.” Simon says with a hint of sadness in his tone.

“You were with me most of the holidays babe.”

“Yeah, but there was always someone else there and they needed attention too, it couldn’t just be us.”

Bram shuffled forward to wrap his arm around Simon’s waist. “We’re here now.”

There’s quiet for a few minutes before Bram says something again. “What do you think school will be like this year?”

“Probably really busy. We’ve got college applications and finals later on. Then we’ll have the holidays before college were I can promise you we will have so much alone time together whether we’re going to the same college or not.” Simon sounds like he’s thought about it a bit already.

“What about prom?” Bram asks.

“What do you mean?” Simon tilts his head a little, clearly confused.

“Are we going to go or should we stay at home with each other and not risk having assholes ruin it for us?”He feels al little awful about saying that but it’s an all too realistic possibility that people are going to be horrible to them. The kids at school aren’t the worst but the boys also don’t show a lot of affection at school, and being with Simon who’s all dressed up and in a suit? Bram won’t be able to keep off.

“I know it’s cheesy but I want to have that perfect night with you. I wanna get dressed up and have our parents take a million photos of us and then I wanna have an actual dinner at a restaurant with you where we bicker over who’s going to pay, oh course it will be me. Then I want to go to the dance and spend time with our friends and then roll our eyes at whoever gets prom king and queen. And we’ll get our slow dance together where we’ll stand so close to each other it’ll make people a little uncomfortable because of how in love we are. Then after we’ll go back to one of our houses or maybe even a fucking hotel so we can have a few hours to ourselves and round off a perfect night falling asleep in the same bed.”Simon’s smiling the whole time he’s talking, keeping eye contact with Bram.

“Wow baby. That sounds perfect. I really hope we get to do that, if not I’ll find somehow to give you your perfect night one day where we can make people jealous over how much we love each other.” Bram smiles as well. Simons plan sounds pretty perfect, and if he’s honest he’d really love to have that too.

“We can do it. Who knows, maybe by then the assholes have gotten over themselves and we won’t even have to worry about it.” Simon suggests.

“Maybe they will have.” Bram likes that idea a lot. Hopefully, he wants to give Simon that if he can.

“Hey baby, you’re starting to slur words together. Maybe we should go to sleep.” Simon starts moving to pull the doona out from under them.

“We need to shower though, and talk. We have things to do before sleeping.” Bram says, knowing he isn’t actually going to win that battle.

“We’ll shower in the morning okay? Do you want your sweatpants or some boxers baby?” Simon says getting up and grabbing boxers from his bag to wear.

“Boxers. You’re a space heater when you sleep and I’ll die in pants.” Simon laughs lightly at Bram’s words, throwing a pair of Bram’s boxers at him.

Bram puts them on and shuffles under the doona, holding it open for Simon. Simon snuggles into Bram’s embrace, pushing his face into his chest.

“Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you.” Bram kisses the top of Simon’s head, quickly reaches over to turn off the light and is asleep in no time at all.


End file.
